What is Love?
by realJane91
Summary: What is Love for Regina? What if Regina got her happy ending with Emma? What if Henry is happy if his moms get together again? What if Storybrooke get back to the normal when Emma was there? What if everyone forgives Emma on her absence?


In the afternoon, Regina worked through her load of paperwork, signed several times until her secretary knocked on the mayor's door then looked up at her and nodded. The secretary gave a package for her and left the office. The brunette woman was confused when she got a package and picked her letter opener to rip the package. She found the DVD and no names or notes at all, decided to play DVD on her laptop and watched the video. She realized that it was a music video and noticed the blonde woman wearing a white lace short dress with long sleeves. Her blonde curls were flowing nicely over her shoulders. She had no shoes.

The brunette woman gaped in shock and recognized the blonde woman was Emma Swan on the piano at the docks. She was lost in the moment while she was watching the blonde woman playing her fingers on the ivory and black keys. The music impacted her lightly when she felt soft through the sounds from the laptop. The angelic voice from Emma soothed her ears when she felt calm through her day.

Then the scene changed from the docks to the surrounding of the forest, Emma wore white tuxedo suit and shut her eyes then sang in a soft tone. The camera was running in the circle around the blonde woman. The music made Regina sane. It made her to watch the blonde woman singing on the screen.

Again, the scene transformed to the new scene, it was in the auditorium, and Emma was sitting on the center of the stage and smiling in the spotlight. The camera wide-zoomed from the back of the audience to the front row. The dancers entered with their costumes from 1700s and waltzed around the blonde woman; who sang deeper. It made Regina shiver.

After the scene altered, Emma was back to the docks and playing the piano. She closed her eyes and bobbed her head. The music kept Regina floating in the air and let her tears out on her tanned cheeks. The blonde woman looked up at the waves and sang soft while she was dancing her fingers on the keys. It made Regina's world to spin quickly.

The scene transferred to the last scene where Emma was surrounded in the forest, the dancers in their costumes were from the modern world, jumped in their cheerful spirits and she opened her arms while she was spinning herself and smiling widely. Until she sang the last verse, smiled widely and turned around then walked away from the camera. The screen went dim to the black. Then the text appeared on the screen.

"Regina, I have feelings for you. I have loved you since we first met on your porch. I can't stop thinking of you until today, I realized that I always will love you if you let me. Please keep this DVD.

Always yours with love, Emma Swan."

The picture came up after the text dimmed. Emma was smiling widely at the camera while she was at the docks in her white lace dress with long sleeves. It made Regina cry and smile at same time. She decided to call Emma and grabbed her cell phone to dial it. But she got a call disconnected and felt confused then decided to call the Sheriff's Station. It was David on the phone.

"Is Emma there?"

"No, she just left Storybrooke few days ago. Did you know that?"

"What! I didn't know!"

"Well, she left with her boxes and put a note on the counter. She left with a goodbye. She won't be back."

"What! How? Why?"

"No reason why. I am sure that Henry know."

"Henry won't tell me that about Emma."

"He knew that she really love you but she just left with a package."

"I just got her package."

"Did you watch it?"

"Yes dear, I did. I didn't know why she left me a package."

"Well, you got it. Now, you realized that Emma always loved you but you're too blinded to see that."

"Indeed, I see that clearly but she won't tell me if she love me or not."

"You're right. So, you can't get her back and you can't find her at all."

"Oh damn it. Anyway, thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome before you hang up. Do you love her?"

"Yes."

They hung up. Regina got up then walked to the window and looked through the night sky. She let her tears out and sniffed. She didn't realize that her son was engulfing her waist and crying together. Emma Swan left Storybrooke and never came back. It left Regina and Henry desperate to see her again but none of it happened.

* * *

Several years later, Storybrooke remained quiet and the routine were back to dull. Emma hasn't been coming back. Henry grew to be a young man and Regina was still a mayor. No words from Emma at all until Henry watched the news and gaped in shock then yelled for his brunette mom to come in the living room.

"What?"

"Look! It's Emma Swan!"

"Wh-?" Regina walked toward the couch and watched on television with her son. The news announcer spoke about Emma Swan, a police officer in Los Angeles, who saved the kids from the shooting in the Los Angeles High School. The blonde woman appeared in her police uniform, spoke in a soft tone and smiled on the screen. They laughed then they finished speaking. Emma walked back to the police squad car, kissed the brunette woman on the lips and hugged her young daughter then waved at the camera. Her left ring finger was shining with the wedding band. The brunette woman wrapped her blonde's waist and kissed on her cheek.

It left Regina and Henry shocked when they saw Emma with her family. It made their world crumbling down to the pieces. They realized that Emma was different than they had ever seen her in Storybrooke before. The blonde woman was a tough woman but had a big heart. But in Storybrooke, she was a broken woman and a savior by saving the town. Regina felt her heart crashing while she saw Emma on the screen looking happily with her brunette wife and daughter. Henry was feeling sad and realized that he felt unwanted by his blonde mother who birthed him. They engulfed in a hug while watching the blonde mother speaking up on the interview from the television screen.

No words at all from them. They went silent and cried together. They realized it was too late to get Emma back and knew that they never let Emma go by their hearts. So, they decided it's time to convince Emma to come back to them and planned everything from the beginning to the end. They packed their clothes and toiletries then left in the car and made their destination to get Emma into their life.

Until, they succeed their mission and waited for their family to reunite again. What if Regina got her happy ending with Emma? What if Henry is happy if his moms get together again? What if Storybrooke get back to the normal when Emma was there? What if everyone forgives Emma on her absence?

* * *

All of the answers are not there. They found out that Emma lost her memories when she drove over the town line and didn't remember everything then she went with her life to travel through to Los Angeles and settled her life as a police officer with her new family. Until Regina finally kissed her and the blonde woman's memories were back. They hugged together and Henry jumped to embrace them. Emma smiled at Regina and spoke.

"Finally, it's about time!"

"Indeed. You are coming home with us."

"I have to sign everything then we can go home."

"Ok dear. I love you so much. I won't let you go this time. We have you right now and forever."

"and Ever." Emma and Henry said in unison.

They smiled and got on with their life in Storybrooke. The town was back to normal with full of the excitement. They forgave Emma for leaving the town. The life was good with Regina for getting her happy ending with Emma and Henry. The brunette woman realized that she was happy and married to the blonde woman. Their life got better.


End file.
